Fallen Flight
by strawberrygashes8
Summary: Sephiroth is back and out for revenge. He meets up with a band of demons led by the beautiful and mysterious Finnaverre Hunter who holds a deep dark secret deep within her. The two both share the same goal... To destroy AVALANCHE.
1. Fallen Flight

**_ Fallen Flight _**

Hello, all. This is for the peeps that were attracted by the title, or who think this story may have some sort of lengthily plot. Do any of you know of a Fanfiction writer named Evil Little Person? Well, she's helping me edit it. So... yeah. This is a story of revenge... The Revenge of Sephiroth! (Do doo dooooooooo...) Sorry bout that... Another what the fuck moment brought to you by me. Any way this takes place after ff7 and before ff7 advent children, just so yah know :)

_Damn those humans... Nothing but fools! I swear, once I get out of here, the first thing I'm doing is destroy every last one of them! But first will be that damn AVALANCHE and make Cloud suffer! I swear it upon Mother's Grave! I'll... What is this? Hmm, I can feel some sort of spirit, but, it's not in the Life stream... Who is that? _

A dark silhouette walked silently through the open field, her feet crunching against the burnt and blackened grass. The silhouette stopped for a moment, looking at the blacked scenery. It had been burnt to an utter crisp, not even an insect could survive the area's blaze. Dead bodies, some still ablaze, lay mangled among the grass, for the once battle field now a graveyard. The silhouette sighed, and continued on, walking through the blaze. The fire was still going, not yet burnt out. The fire split sideways, making a path for the now solemn figure, face in shadow. She continued through the flames, her long cloak swishing in the heated blaze.

"Damn those stupid mortals, nothing but a bunch of weak and dumb creatures made only to satisfy my hunger... Speaking of hunger, I think I just might have to have a bit to eat before I leave... Damnit, none of these are alive... Hey, wait, what's this?" She smirked deviously, almost flying towards a still suffering, still alive human. She leaned down, still smirking, fangs slowly emerging from her two eye teeth. The human looked up, screaming in terror. She held up a finger, not even having to touch him to silence his calls of distress...

"ARGH!

I _can hear the screaming. I can see the blood dripping... Hmmmm, maybe this girl may have a part in my releasing. I need to signal her somehow... The pendant on her neck, its glows like the life stream._... _If I can only signal her somehow! HEY! WENCH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

The figure stood up, blood dripping off of her hand and teeth. She licked the blood off her claw like nails. She smirked again.

"Hmmm... I guess it will have to do for now... Until I find another. Hey, what's that sound? It's so close... It's coming from my Pendant! Holy..." The life stream flowed through her pendant, which was now floating in front and above her head. Hollering emitted from the Pendant. Sephiroth had been captured within the Pendant. The pendant still floating in the air wile Sephiroth screamed at the figure.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sephiroth smashing against the walls of the pendant. The figure blinked.

"Soul release!" Sephiroth was released from the pendant, standing in all his cloaked glory in front of the figure. He laughed insanely, clapping his hands together a few times, making sure he could feel something.

"I'M FREE! I'M FINALLY BACK! Now time to kill those pathetic mortals of Avalanche..." Sephiroth started to walk off, leaving the figure to stare. She snarled, baring her fangs.

"AREN'T YOU AT LEAST GOING TO SAY THANK YOU? GET BACK HERE! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Sephiroth whirled around, blinking.

"Now why would I do that? You look familiar... Do you have any thing to do with AVALANCHE, because if you do..." The figure laughed.

"Those weaklings? You think I would associate with MORTALS! HAH! Mortals are weak and pathetic, although there blood is quite tasty. Hey, right about now,_ YOU'RE _looking **_quite tasty_**"Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"I am NOT human...I am BEYOND human. I am the great Sephiroth. And you, wench?" The figure bared her fangs again in a grin.

"Nor am I. I'm not giving you my name until you meet the rest of **_us_**. And if you refuse..." Her hands turned claw like, her nails returning to their sickeningly sharp claw form. "I'll rip you apart and clean your bones of every speck of blood and flesh." Sephiroth laughed loudly.

"You? A girl, threatening ME? Who in the history of Midgar, do you think you are? Some sort of, demonic goddess? Heh, you sure don't LOOK like a goddess, that's for sure." SLASH! Sephiroth was brutally slapped, also clawed, to the ground by the angry girl. She snarled loudly, much like a rabid dog.

"Don't you **_EVER_** speak that way to a woman, especially **_ME_**!" She watched as he rose to his feet, her eyes flashing yellow like the sun behind the grey clouds on a sunset. Sephiroth wiped his cheek, starring at the blood on his hands.

"Why should I give YOU respect, you foolish, obnoxious wench!" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me the ' Great Sephiroth ' is nothing but an insult throwing, arrogant, sexist pig?" She exclaimed, laughing menacingly. Sephiroth's face started to turn red.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME? STUPID WENCH!" The girl lunged forward gripping his collar in her clenched fist, pulling her sword out of no where.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? If you call me that one more time...well I'll let my sword do the talking!" She said as she tapped his inner thigh with her sword. Sephiroth stood there, mouth slightly agape. He then frowned deeply, pushing her away as he pulled out his Masamune.

"I am quite impressed with your form of vulgar, but it has grown old. If you would like to live, step out of my way..." The figure laughed, raising her crimson sword. Its hilt was a bird like skull, its beak the shining red blade with small thread like veins of a deep, deep crimson. Within the blade, it looks as if the red Nile was flowing through its very core. The sword's blade was long, with small, menacing cracks of experience lining near the top of the hilt. The crimson looked like veins, veins of former victims. Sephiroth stared at the sword, and then looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"And this is...?" Sephiroth mocked, laughing at the sword, even though it was only one foot shorter then his. The girl laughed long.

"You dare insult the Reine Blade? Hmph. Let us see how strong the Masamune truly is..." Those words sparked off the battle, Sephiroth and the figure, Masamune versus Reine. Sparks flew from the swords, both energies clashing in a raging battle of skill and utter anger, both furious from the insults thrown against each other. The figure parried her opponent's slash, twirling under Sephiroth's arm. He gasped, and whirled around, taking a good look at his attacker.

Her face was pale: much like the moon. Her eyes were like a sapphire, glowing life stream. She had a white streak on both sides of her bangs, her hair a deep, dark black, the tips snow white. Her teeth were a shining florescent white, her fangs sharpened to a fine point, probably able to tear apart flesh on contact, even if it was a soft bite. Her smirk was powerful, striking fear into the eyes of humans, mortals, even Sephiroth was almost fazed. Her stare was soul shattering, breaking through Sephiroth's piecing green eyes, startling him for just enough time to slash the Masamune high into the air. She backed up, keeping the sword at Sephiroth's neck, catching the Masamune in her other hand. She smirked.

"Hah, you thought you could beat me? I thought you could never be fazed by anyone. But, you passed. I wasn't really expecting you to even come as close as you did. To beating me, anyway. Follow me. I'll hand you your sword once you're past security. Come on, Sephy. By the way, my name is Finnaverre, but everyone calls me Finn." Sephiroth raised his eyebrow at this 'Finn' girl. _Sephy? What kind of half-ass nickname is that!_ Sephiroth was suddenly yanked out of his thoughts by Finn, being pulled through the field.

"I need something to eat. Let's go clubbing. More victims. I hope you like raves 'cause that's where we're going..." Sephiroth sweat dropped, being hauled off by the fiendish Finn. Finn ran over to a motorcycle, that just so happened to be in the wrong place, wrong time, and it had the keys strapped to the side with a chain. Finn laughed, tearing the chain off violently like a bear tearing into its prey. She sat on the motorcycle.

"Get on; we're going to the desert rave, about 3 miles from base. Hurry up; we don't got all night..."

You likey? You hatey? Please, this is my first fic, don't flame beyond control. Please... R&R PEEPS!


	2. Desert Rave

**_ Fallen Flight_**

**Desert Rave**

Hey All! Hope you liked the last chapter. As you can see, this story will have mature content, so... ENJOY!

I know I will...

"Well? Are you gonna get on or do I have to drag you on? Sit." Finnaverre tapped the seat. Sephiroth stared, his arms crossed.

"I don't need you're help we... Err, never mind." He said very nervously. Sephiroth walked over to the bike and sat down on the seat.

"You should hold on to something it's gonna be a bumpy ride." She stated, smirking deviously, her fangs showing, sharp as points. Sephiroth put his hands on her shoulders lightly. Finn laughed at him.

"Dude, your gonna go flying... Oh well. Your problem for not listening to me..." The engine roared to a start, and started to race off, banking so sharp at the corner that Sephiroth's knee was nearly scrapping the ground. Finn pulled a wheelie, startling Sephiroth into holding onto her waist for all he was worth. Finn laughed demonically.

"Told you, Sephy. From now on, listen to me, for your own good." They continued to speed off, breaking into the desert quite quickly, the dust making a dragon like path. Sephiroth dared to raise his head.

"So, why did you say I passed? What did I pass?" Finn looked back a bit.

"You ask to many questions. Well you didn't really pass anything; I just wanted to test your ability. To see if the rumors of your power was true, and if they weren't I would have eaten you." Sephiroth's eyes went huge.

"EATEN ME! WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Finn laughed.

"Obviously I'm not human, eh? Hmm... I can hear the rave from here..." She stopped for a moment, "And I can smell their blood... Makes me hungry." Sephiroth blinked a few times.

They screeched up to the rave doors. The walls were covered in graffiti, the symbols not known to other people, its meaning unknown. The walls were grey, some cracked. Its size resembled a large warehouse, but its style was that of a castle. Finn smiled.

"Home, and dinner's already on the fire... Come on, Sephy, let's go. Follow me, and whatever you do, DON'T wander off. You could get killed by some other creature." Finn and Sephiroth walked up to the door, where a large guard with black glasses on at door duty.

"Pass codes." Finn showed her wrist, while Sephiroth just stared. The guard stared suspiciously.

"New blood." Finn explained. The guard nodded, grabbing Sephiroth's wrist and burning Ω into his wrist with a white hot wire. Sephiroth cringed. As soon as they stepped into the building, they were greeted by loud music, people dancing utterly insanely, and others just drinking. Finn grabbed Sephiroth's hand.

"Come on. The blood bath is about to start. Just get in that room. I'll leave you with Falen and Jesse. Don't piss them off. You'll end up with a few broken bones." Finn shoved him into a small room. The walls were all panes of a mirror, all shattered, then pieced back together to form an odd pattern of a spider's web. Two people were standing in the room.

One was a guy, about 5'8'', with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans with chains on them, a black shirt with chains hanging off of that, and a collar with spikes on it. He had a whole bunch of earrings: 6 on one ear, 4 on the other, 3 on each eyebrow, one on his nose, 3 on his bottom lip and one on his chin. He had a switch blade hanging off one of the chains.

"Jesse, watch him. You too, Falen. If he tries anything... Hurt him. But don't kill him, that's MY job. I found him, so he's mine." Finn stated. The other person in the room was a girl. She had dark brown hair with a few white streaks in a pony tail, dark brown eyes, and semi-pale feature. She wasn't as pale as Finn or Jesse was. She had a black vest on, black jeans, and a white T-shirt cover in blood. She had huge silver gauntlets, and had odd scars across her forearms. She stood up, cracking her fingers.

"I'm Falen, that's Jesse. You try anything, and you'll be sayin' bye bye **_"pride_**_"_." Finn shook her head a bit.

"Heh... Here, watch my cloak. I don't want this one getting ripped again... And give him the tattoo. See ya, I'm a little hungry..." Finn was dressed in jet black pants with large rips near the knee, belts and chains stretched across the side, a black tank top with a spidersilk (thin, see though net material) dress, ripped in areas, underneath which was attached to a spike collar. On her back you could see parts of a large tattoo. There was also some tattoo's on her face in odd designs. She winked to Sephiroth walked out, her fingers returning to the blade like points. Sephiroth blinked.

_Mother have you sent this woman to torment me? Or as a gift? Of all creatures that could have freed me, it was her..._

"What the hell... AH!" Falen grabbed his arm, flipped it over palm up, and burned Ψ into his opposite wrist with a hot coal imprint. She let it go, and watched Sephiroth hold his arm in pain.

"There you go. Now you can come to our raves without getting eaten, ya? But there's no guaranty. Watch Finnaverre she'll probably try to _turn _you. She bites fucking hard. Maybe if you go into the observatory, you'll see what I mean. I'll take you. Jesse, go... Visit your girlfriend, ya? Tell Finn we're in the observatory, and maybe not rip _them_ apart so much... Ah, screw it, she don't listen to me anyway... Come on... What was your name again, I sort of wasn't listening, ya? Come on, name?" She laughed, crossing her arms. Sephiroth sighed.

"It's Sephiroth, and don't-" She cut him off.

"I won't forget, Sephy. By the time this is over, your not gonna forget the rave either. You came just at the right time, ya? It's the festival of the blood. I might even stop for a drink, but I don't think so. I only eat when I need to. Come on." Falen lead him up the stairs, past the guards, and through the platinum hallways. The halls shone in an eerie blue light.

"What did you mean by _them?_" Falen turned around.

"The humans of course. What did ya think only demons came to raves? This is the best way for us to feed cause no one notices, ya?" Falen laughed.

They went into a dark room, filled with florescent lights, which overlooked the whole dance floor. Falen peered over the edge with Sephiroth. She pointed to the NE corner.

"See those two people in the corner looking like they're necking? They're not. The one in front of the other is probably gouging out the others neck. Hey, come to think of it... That's Finnaverre. See what I mean, ya? She kills for the taste...and the pleaser of it. I don't, much... She's so luckily that her claws can't hurt her... Like my blades do me." Sephiroth looked at her funny.

"Blades?" Falen laughed loudly.

"I'm a Blade Dancer. Blades come out of my forearms, tearing open the flesh. Lucky we can heal, but still, it fucking hurts, ya. Literally, both ways, it fucking hurts ya!" Sephiroth blinked.

"For some odd reason, I don't find that too funny..." He stated, staring at where Finn was tearing someone apart. Falen sighed.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go for the blood bath. Act like you're enjoying yourself or you might **_die_**... Come on. Hope you like the taste of blood." They started down the stairway when the announcer yelled loudly.

"Are you ready for the Blood bath?" All the people in the crowd yelled in glee. "I can't hear you, I said ARE YOU READY!" The crowed screamed. "Well then, Start it up!"

Just as the blood bath started a song that sounded like Pulse of the Maggots by Slipknot began to play. The blood came pouring from the water sprinklers on the ceiling. The only sounds were the people screaming for more and the music.

Finnaverre came running into the observatory drenched in blood, eyes flashing yellow. "Come on! It's started!"

Finn grabbed Sephiroth's hand and ran out with Falen at their heels. She pulled them over to a near corner.

"Guard me. I don't want someone attacking my back wile I feed."

The music blared, as if a group of lonely banshee's were screaming for a long lost love. People danced as the blood rained upon them, dancing as if tomorrow was the end. Finn spotted a loner in the corner with a terrified look on his face. She used the blood spray as a cover, going in like a feline attacking a rodent. She took the loner by the chin, lifted him into the air effortlessly. She faked going in for a kiss, but instead slammed his chin and one side of his face against the bloody wall, his skull cracking open, the blood splattering off the wall and against Finnaverre's face and hand. She bit viciously into his throat, the flesh tearing open, bleeding like the blood shower itself. She drank deeply, lavishing in the taste of blood and flesh against her cold fangs of death.

The blood slowly ran short, all of it practically running down her chin, neck, and chest. She threw the victim to the ground, licking her lips and claws. She walked away, leaving the weaker demons to scavenge for the remains. She looked back. Sephiroth was staring at her with wide eyes.

"You truly are vicious_...I like that..."_ Finnaverre laughed loudly, her sunset yellow eyes flashing.

"Get used to it. I have to eat, and drink, like everyone else. Just my notion of nourishment is a bit more disturbing then yours is. Uh-oh looks like the demons aren't to happy with your presence. Here, take the Masamune, if they get you, you're done for. May Reine fall in blood!" Finn grabbed her Reine blade, spinning it so that one demon's head went flying. Falen raised her arms; the blades ripped though the flesh like a knife through butter, blood splattering everywhere. On each side of her forearm, the blades like one side of a halberd, going like (this and this).Sephiroth raised Masamune, radiating battle lust. With long strokes of the Masamune, Sephiroth was able to slice up many demons. Finnaverre used fast slashes, not even bothering to block.

Falen, using both arms and short attacks to get by the pikes and swords, violently slashing apart the demons, using tactical advantage, making sure everything was used properly. She did a spin kick, sending the first row flying, then landing, making the points of her blades point at the rest.

"Blade shower!" From every inch of flesh on Falen's arms, blades tore through, flying like they had wings, tearing violently through the demons, bouncing off walls, ricocheting throughout the rave. After the blades returned into Falen's arms, the rave was silent; the last demon fell to the ground. Falen leaned on one of her knees, holding her arms to her stomach.

Jesse and two other girls came leaping out from the door that lead to the roof, it was a pretty high leap, so Sephiroth already knew they could NOT be human. One of the girls that was with Jesse was at lest 6'11 and had ram horns that circled her ears and pointed forwards and the other about 5'9 with fangs half way down to her chin. The shorter girl walked over with a pissed off look on her face.

"Well, looks like the fucking party's over. Thanks Finnaverre. We didn't even fucking get to... Who the fucking hell is he?" The girl pointed at Sephiroth, eyes flashing.

"Se..." Sephiroth began. "He's Sephiroth, Sephiroth this is Cory and that's Warnock." Finn interrupted.

"Come on, lets fucking go to base. The fucking human stays here." Cory started walking to the doors but Finnaverre grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Since when did you start saying when and where we go, eh? And if I go, so does Sephy!"

...Uh-oh's...I don't think Cory and Finnaverre like each other... Oh well

poof Zell appears out of no where BOOYA!

me GO ZELLY!

Zell GO HOTDOGS!

me huuu? Waaa? Uuum?...

Zell never mind, R&R peeps!


	3. Desert Serpents

**_ Fallen Flight_**

** Desert Serpents**

I'm totally on my own now. No help from Elp (speaking of her read her inu yasha fics!)... Nope, none at all. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Oh and I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, my computer blew up. DAMN VIRUSES! Anyway... Enjoy:

Cory pulled herself away from Finnaverre's grip, and turned to face her.

"You really fucking think that he'll replace him, don't you? Well he won't, so don't even fucking try Finnaverre Hunter." Once again Cory headed for the door, but Finnaverre ran in front of her.

"I'm not trying to, but at least let him stay with us. He's after Avalanche, like us. We could use him, he knows Cloud better then Cloud knows himself." Finn stared at Cory, hoping she changed her mind.

"Fine, but he fucking stays with you, and is your fucking responsibility. Come on, let's go." The group headed to a dark hall opposite direction of the huge, once blaring speakers. At the end of the hall was a rusted, titanium enforced door. Finn and Cory had no problem ripping the door open to reveal a sand clearing with three motorcycles in the center. They were all almost exactly the same with some minor details.

"Ok then, let's fucking ride. Human, you're riding with Finnaverre." Cory walked over to the first bike and sat down with Jesse behind her. Falen and Warnock walked over to the bike farthest in the back. Finn sat on the center bike patting the seat behind her smirking. Sephiroth sighed and sat on the seat, arms around Finnaverre's stomach. Their bikes all had spikes on the tires for grip and they were all black, except for Falen's which was red. They all had leather seat covers, except Finn's bike it had what looked like dragon's hide for a seat cover. Cory and Finn's bike were both more aerodynamic then Falen's. Their bikes were built for speed wile Falen's was built more to take damage then for speed, looking somewhat like a tank.

"HERE WE FUCKING GO!" The engines of all three bikes roared to a start, sounding like a rage of dragons. Cory and Falen went straight forwards and Finn veered to the left, sand flying in every direction.

"Falen, where'd Finn and that fucking human go?" Hollered Cory over the roar of the engine.

"I think she took one of her short cuts again" The sand dunes seemed to prove great cover from any one. All of the sudden, Finnaverre appeared over one of the sand dunes to the left of Cory, Jesse, Falen and Warnock.

"Well, I know where this is headed. I'll just take MY short cut." Falen turned to the right and disappeared from view. Finn sped across the top of the sand dune, laughed menacingly. Cory looked at Finnaverre daring her to come down from her spot. Finn pulled a wheelie and came speeding down the side of the sand dune pulling a jump flipping sideways over Cory and Jesse.

Sephiroth clung to Finnaverre for dear life. They landed the jump and Cory flipped the finger at Finn and her partner. Cory hit a jump and back flipped over Finn laughing. Finnaverre, looking like a maniac, looked over at Cory and they both grinned. They both went in opposite directions up the sand dunes. Finn and Cory turned so severally that their partners nearly fell off. They went speeding forward at an angle and hit a jump, both flipping into the air and over each other. Jesse sat there scared out of his mind, wile Sephiroth was totally hidden behind Finnaverre. Cory slowed a bit just enough to get behind Sephiroth and pulled a wheelie, slowly lowering the wheel above his head, spikes inches away form him. Sephiroth's grip around Finnaverre's waist tightened. Finn smiled sweetly at Sephiroth, for a split second, and sped forward kicking up sand.

Falen and Warnock stopped in front of the base waiting for Cory, Jesse, Finnaverre and Sephiroth.

"I hope no one died out there." Warnock said in a low, deep, and worried voice.

"Me too, yah..." Then, out of no where, Finn came flipping over a sand dune with Cory close behind her. They skidded to a halt, throwing sand into the air. Finn and Cory got off the bikes laughing. Sephiroth and Jesse just sat there petrified, paler then you could ever imagine. Finnaverre came over to Sephiroth's side.

"Having fun?" She laughed demonically. Sephiroth just looked at her like she was insane.

"...you could say that..."

"Heh well lets go inside. It's almost dawn. We need to get some sleep, well you do. You can stay in my room."

Sephiroth slept soundly in the Finn's bed wile she slept in another room.

_Get up...you need to hear something my dear, understand something..._

He lay there awakened by some odd force, staring, with a cold sweat.

"Mother? Are you warning me of something?" Sephiroth got out of bed, throwing the covers to the side, putting on his boots. He heard muffled voices outside of his door, or at least that's where it sound like they voices were coming from. As he got closer to the door the voices get clearer.

"Finn, what the fucking hell are you thinking? Bringing this fucking human here, man if only your brother could fucking see you now. I can't fucking believe you. You're nothing fucking like him, Finn, nothing fucking like him!"

"You keep my brother out of this Cory! I don't deserve this shit; I mean really, what so wrong with bringing Sephiroth here. You know that him and Cloud are big rivals, and that he summoned Meteor, and that he was a commanding officer in SOLDIER. It was him who nearly destroyed the earth. Not you, not me, not a demon, a human. We need all the help we can get and you know it!" Sephiroth inched closer to the door, wondering why they were arguing about him.

"Oh shut the fucking hell up half breed! I don't need to hear your fucking preaching." Cory paused, rubbing the bridge of her nose, agitatedly.

"Yah know what? I'm gonna be nice to you by giving your fucking lover one chance. But if he fucking screws up, even once I'll fucking kill him. Ya hear?" Sephiroth stepped back a little in shock at the word "lover". Finn grabbed Cory by the collar of her shirt, eyes flashing sunset yellow.

"HE IS **NOT** MY LOVER! AND JUST CAUSE I'M A HALF BREED DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE NO BETTER THEN ME!" Cory sighed.

"You don't fucking scare me Finnaverre. If only Frost fucking saw you now. He would be so fucking disgusted with..."

"CORY, YOU DON'T KNOW MY BROTHER! YOU NEVER DID! YOU NEVER SAW HIM AROUND HUMANS, HE SHOWED RESPECT FOR THEM EVEN IF HE WAS FAR STRONGER THEN THEM! HE... He... He always said that without them we wouldn't last long. Our mother..." Sephiroth opened the door just enough to see Finnaverre on her knees, with Cory's back facing him.

I'm gunna leave you with a cliffhanger. Just ta bug ya'll. Oh yeah and in case you were wondering a rage of dragons is what I call a group of dragons, just so you know, yah know?

poof Frost appears

Frost- You're using my name, My Lissa.

Lissa- I know, but don't worry I'll make you a sexy vampire.

Frost- I already am...

Lissa- I know that too...

Frost- You are going to give me my long hair in this "story", right!

Lissa- Maybe... Maybe not...guilty look

Frost-...--...


	4. Can't Have Him

**_ Fallen Flight_**

**Can't Have Him**

Well I hope you'll like this chapter. I've been spitting flames trying to think stuff for the mid part' see I got the ending all figured out. It's just the mid section of it all that gots me befuddled. Well enjoy :p

"Ya know personally I don't give a fucking shit who your fucking mother was, and I really don't fucking wanna know either. And besides she wasn't even your brother's real fucking mother. His mother was a fucking pure blood, unlike you, fucking half-breed" mocked Cory. Finnaverre stood up, tears in her eyes, and glared full of hatred at Cory.

"Why do you hate humans so much? If there were none what would you feed on? And why do you hate me? We were always such good friends when we were little. Why can't it be like that now? Well?" Tears poured down Finnaverre's cheeks.

"Finn times have changed. Get fucking used to it." With that Cory left, but not before striking Finnaverre to the ground. Sephiroth turned his back and leaned on the door.

_I feel so bizarre... What am I feeling?... Is this pity?... Or... Something more?..._

Sephiroth walked to his bed, and took off his boots and laid them down beside his jacket. He looked to the door crossly and sighed, running his hand though his hair.

"I don't understand this... Why am I acting this way? I am a god I should not be feeling this...Sigh..." With that Sephiroth laid down his head to sleep.

Knock, knock. The sleeping god stirred. Knock, knock. He sat up annoyed with the constant knocking.

"What?" Sephiroth got up out of his temporary bed and walked to the door. Finnaverre was standing there, eyes still red from crying, with her hair covering part of her face as if she was trying to hide something.

"Ummm...I-I need to get something... sniff... may I come in?" Sephiroth looked at her curiously.

_Why is she so timid suddenly? I don't understand..._

Sephiroth stepped aside as Finnaverre walked shyly walked into her room, head hung low.

"Is something wrong?" _What are you doing Sephiroth? Of course something's wrong! And since when did you start caring about other people's problems? What the hell is wrong with you? And why was I thinking in the third person?_ Finnaverre turned and looked at him.

"N-no..." She forced a false smile and turned towards the cupboard near the bed. Sephiroth closed the door and followed her, studying her. She opened up the cupboard and reached in pulling out a tattered black cloak, folded as it was concealing something and placed it on the bed.

"Are you sure nothings wrong?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, sending chills through out Finnaverre's body. She turned to face him, tears running down her face.

_Is this really the same woman? Or is this an act? No. I can feel her sorrow... What do I do? I feel I should do something... Why?... _He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. They both stood there, starring into each others souls, almost hypnotized. Then Finnaverre embraced him and cried softly into his chest. Sephiroth gasped, frozen, not knowing what to do. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. He stroked her hair, whispering to her, calming her. She looked up at him, almost searching for something. Sephiroth looked at her, dazzled, bringing his lips to hers. He gently laid her down on the bed, softly kissing her throat. Finnaverre gasped. Then Sephiroth laid down pulling Finnaverre on top of him and laid in each others arms for what seemed to be an eternity until they both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Finn awoke to the sound of light breathing beneath her. She lifted her head, catching the sight of Sephiroth's beautiful sleeping face. He stirred, drawing her body closer to his.

_I really should get up... It's almost time..._

Finnaverre slowly and carefully got up, trying ever so hard not to wake the sleeping god. She looked down on his body. His skin looked so pale; it almost seemed to glow in the lighting.

_No. You can't have him. He looks to much like Him, it wouldn't be right..._

She picked up her jacket and walked to her door, taking one final look at Sephiroth before stepping out of her room and closing the door behind her.

The sounds of gunshots and explosions rang through Cloud's ears as he ran for cover with Cid and Yuffie by his side. A land mine went off, sending them into the rubble of sector six.

"Ah god-damn it! Don't these Shin-Ra shit heads ever give up?" Cid threw a dynamite stick over the pile of rubble they were taking refuge behind.

"If those bums wanna fight, I'll give 'em a fight!" Yuffie grabbed a few small kunai knives and leaped into the air. "Eat this!" A whirl of kunai knives and shurikens flew through the air hitting there targets dead on.

"Heh, no man can withstand the might of the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

"Wait! Where's Tifa! She was right behind us!" Cloud stood up franticly about for her. Cid looked over the rubble.

"Uh... I dunno where Tifa is, but we better get our asses outta here, they've brought out the big guns!" Cid lit a cigarette, picked up his spear and motioned the others to follow.

Well I hope you all enjoyed that, my brain nearly blew up cause I kept getting writers block. Well r&r dudes and dudettes.


	5. Control

**_ Fallen Flight _**

** Control **

Ok guys the fifth chapter is up! I'm so happy! I mean my stories almost never see their fourth chapter, but this one some how made it to its fifth... wow... Anyway enjoy!

"Tifa! Tifa! Where are you?" Cloud ran wildly about tripping and stumbling over stones and rubble franticly searching for his lost comrade.

"Cloud we really should go meet up with Barret and the others. I'm sure Tifa will be there smiling that smile of hers sayin' 'What took you guys so long?'." Yuffie patted Cloud's shoulder comfortingly.

"She's right Cloud, I mean we'll probably see her looking after those flowers in the church like she always does." Cid smiled sympathetically.

"You're right..."

"Finn! Get your ass out of bed, NOW! We got some major shit goin on, yah know!" A loud banging came from outside the door waking Sephiroth. He opened his eyes groggily.

_Where's that Finnaverre? Why the hell do I care? Raaaaaaaaah... Sephiroth what the bloody hell is wrong with you? Get her out of your head and focus on more pressing matters, seeking your revenge on Cloud..._ He stood up, slowly making his way over to the door. He opened it with a disgusted look on his face.

"Finn I'm serious! Get-oh...You're...You're not Finn... Oooooh yeeaah... I forgot 'bout you, yah know?" Falen stood with her closed fist inches from Sephiroth's nose. "I'll go 'en find her... Uuh you go down to the den, there might still be some food left, yah know." Falen turned on her heels and ran down the long corridor of rooms. Sephiroth closed the door and grabbed his boots.

_It's time I took my leave..._

Finnaverre sat on the floor in the corner of her temporary room with her music playing and a few small veils of black liquid laying about her. She cringed as she injected the black substance into the vein in her arm. She hunched over growling and moaning. Lifting her head slowly, sweat dripping down the side of her face, her eyes flashed sunset yellow and smiled like a maniac. A shiver ran through out her body as she violently threw the needle to the side, tossing her head back, still smiling.

"God I love that b-buzz... But personally I-I like stronger shit...To bad is mandatory... Heh I love this song..." She picked up her remote turning up the volume.

"You let me violate you.

You let me desecrate you.

You let me penetrate you.

You let me complicate you.

Help me...I broke apart my insides...

Help me...I got no soul to sell...

Help me...The only thing that works for me...

Help me get away from my self. I wanna fuck you like an animal.

I wanna feel you from the inside. I wanna fuck you like an animal..." She sang, as she lay on the floor half-alive. Suddenly she hunched over in pain, clutching her ribs, sweat pouring down her face.

"Shit! I didn't... take enough. Aah shit... Where'd tha-aaah fuck! WHERE IS IT!" Finnaverre clutched her arm madly searching for her discarded needle.

"Found i-SHIT!" She held her broken needle in her hand shear terror in her eyes. Her arms started quivering uncontrollably as she whispered the word control to herself over and over wile she rocked back and forth, her pupils dilated, the skin on her arms crawled and grew dark in color.

"FUCK! NOT NOW! NOT NOWWRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Cory and Warnock sat around a small table, waiting...

"God damn that fucking Finn. Always late, can never count on her." Cory impatiently tapped her fingers on the tabletop. She sighed and stood up. Warnock looked toward the hall facing the west wing.

"I hear something..." Her deep voice was dripping with fear as she stood up. Cory's eyes turned to the direction of Finnaverre's wing of the base. She narrowed her eyes.

"Fuck... She didn't warn us..."

Cloud and the others slowly made there way to the church in sector 5, Aerith's church. Cloud stopped and turned to the direction of Aerith's old house. In the corner of his eye, he could see something hunched over a body. The figure stood up holding the body of a woman in its arms.

"Tifa! Put Tifa down!" Cloud pulled out his Buster sword. Yuffie and Cid stood ready to charge. The figure turned to face the group.

"Do you know this woman?" The man looked down at Tifa. "I just found her lying here." He walked over to Cloud with Tifa's body in his arms.

"Did you see any one? Well?" Cloud grabbed the collar of his long jacket threateningly.

"Yes I did."

"Who? Who was it? Answer me!" The man pulled him self away from Cloud's grip.

"A tall woman with black and white hair and a red sword accompanied by a also very tall man with a black jacket and long silvery white hair with a very long sword. As soon as they saw me they ran off towards sector 6" Cloud and gasped.

"A black jacket, white hair and a long sword? Are you sure?" Cloud studied his face to find even the smallest hint of a lie but was unsuccessful. The figure had a face and hair much like Cloud's. His jacket, which hid his body, was ebony black with blood red padding on his shoulders and elbows. It had a high collar with two small buckles hanging unused.

"I'm positive. I cannot forget the look of sheer blood lust on that woman's face and she... Well, you can see." The figure laid Tifa's body on the ground. It was littered with gashes from claws and on her neck was fang marks. Cloud picked up Tifa's lifeless body in his arms.

"Now I've lost you both... Sephiroth you will pay for this! I swear it by my own blood I will avenge you Tifa, I will avenge you!"

Well now just to tell you Tifa fans, Tifa is one of me fav characters in ff7, ok? Moreover, it was very hard for me to just kill off one of my most favorite characters. Very, very hard. Well anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am very proud of my self for getting to the fifth chapter. Well now to think my brains out on the SIXTH CHAPTER! R&R peeps. .


	6. Amon

**_ Fallen Flight_**

**Amon**

Well... My brain is officially dead... I can barely think any more... But hey, I think I can still come of with interesting stuffers fer this! ... I think...

Sephiroth moved through the desert well much difficulty as his jacket flapped wildly in the wind. Sand storm or not, he was determined to find and kill that pathetic Cloud Strife. Sephiroth looked back over his shoulder at the Demon's Base and he wondered what business those inhuman beasts had with AVALANCHE... especially with Cloud.

Suddenly there was a great roar from within the base, a roar that rang in Sephiroth's ears. It ran through his bones and froze his soul. His thoughts of revenge melted away and morphed into something else... a shred of fear as he looked bad at The Base with his jacket billowing.

"I can't believe she's really gone... I mean I saw her just before and now she's..." Yuffie tried her best to hold back her tears. She sat down on a church bench and wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. Barret was yelling at Cloud between sobs as Cloud just leaned on the wall with absolutely no emotion on his face. Nanaki sat under a bench curled up into a ball, whimpering ever now and then. Cid sat with his head in his hands, not sobbing but just staring at the floor with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Vincent stood above Tifa's lifeless body, almost studying her wounds. He look up at the stranger who brought this tragedy to them. His face showed no sympathy... He looked almost... Pleased.

"You said it was a woman who did this to her did you not?" Vincent pointed to his dead comrades body.

"Hm? Oh, yes, i did. And she was ac-"

"Her eyes. What color were they?"

"What dose tha-"

"What color were the woman's eyes?" There was a hint of aggression in Vincent's voice as he said this, but only a hint. The man looked at his feet as if the answer was written on them in big bold letters.

"I think... they were... a yellowy color... but as she got up... I think they changed their color... I think, I'm not totally sure though..." He shrugged as if the matter was un important and insignificant. Vincent put the knuckles of his fingers to his lips as he thought.

"It sounds very... familiar. Like in a dream. Or perhaps a nightmare?..." Vincent walked to a dark corner of the church and thought.

"Hey, how do we know if you didn't kill Tifa, eh? We don't even know yer name! How can we trust yah!" Barret stood up and pointed his gun arm at Clouds look alike. The man just stood there staring blankly at Barret.

"True, how can you trust me? If I was in your position I wouldn't believe me ether. But I did not kill her, so please lower your weapon. My name is Amon, and I am searching for something." Cloud walked over to Barret and laid his hand on his gun arm.

"Barret, settle down. I think he's telling the truth." Barret looked at Cloud, his face was stern and serious.

"Yer spiky-ass better be right.."

Sephiroth entered the Demon's Base and was greeted by utter chaos and destruction. He stepped over a fallen ceiling light and walked to the den in silence. When he reached the den it was in just as bad condition as the rest of the base. He looked around to see tables over turned and snapped in two. Bits of chairs here and there, ceiling lights broken on the ground or hanging dangerously by thin wires. Shattered glass covered most of the floor.

_It looks as if they were raided... But that couldn't be, I saw no one for miles in all directions... Interesting... _

Sephiroth slowly walked to a hall that led to Finnaverre's Wing. He stopped. There was someone here with him. He turned his back to the hall and looked into the den. No one. Snarling came from behind him and he whipped around unsheathing Masamune. Farther down the hall there was a large hunched figure standing unmoving. Sephiroth moved forward, toward the dark thing at the end of the corridor. It turned and ran leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Sephiroth broke into a sprint after the creature. It turned a corner, and he followed close behind, but once he turned that corner it was gone. He walked cautiously ready to attack at any moment. Sephiroth suddenly stopped. There was voices ahead. He pressed his back up to a wall and listened.

"Where did it go? It couldn't have gone far, yah know?"

"Stupid! Fucking stupid! How could we have fucking lost it?" The voices sounded so familiar... Sephiroth walked toward the voices, as soundless as a ghost. Those two voices seemed to be arguing over something, but he couldn't make out they were saying. or for that matter, cared. Then he heard his name.

"..And that fucking good for nothing human runs of! Suterof? Sieferot? Well what ever his fucking name was, glad we're rid of that fucking filth." Sephiroth turned the corner and the voice ran face first into his chest.

"Its Sephiroth, get it right next time and as for 'filth', you shouldn't compare yourself in such a way to a god.. Even if it is true... What was it? Cory?" Sephiroth towered over the short vampire, smiling mockingly. She pushed her self away and snarled, baring her inch long fangs. Falen, the second voice, stepped between the two.

"Sephy? What are you doin here? Thought yah went AWOL, yah know? Seen Finn?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"No..." The look on Falen's face was as if she had just been struck very had on the back of the head.

"What am I thinking... Even if yah saw her, yah wouldn't know, yah know?"

"What happened here?"

"Finn happened that's what!" Falen shook her head. Cory leaned against a wall scowling at Sephiroth as if he were a disgusting insect that she wanted to squish. She sniffed the air. There was an odd scent slowly growing stronger...

"I think she's on her w-AAAAH!" Cory was being dragged, by her throat, up the wall into a vent. Snarling and growling came from the vent, slowly growing more and more distant with each moment. Sephiroth froze, it was that same beast that he saw. Falen leaped up into the vent and motioned Seph to follow.

They crawled through the vents, with little difficulty, following Cory's trail of thrash dents, curses and what looked like blood. Suddenly there was a loud crash a head of them, followed by a light. The two moved toward the light with much speed. It was caused by a tear in the steel, which they leaped through landing in a large hanger filled with vehicles. Sephiroth looked down at his feet and saw a trail of blood. He followed it with Falen at his heels.

Cloud sat alone on the roof of Aerith's Church with his arms wrapped around his legs, holding them close to his chest. He hid his face in his knees and cried silently. He had lost them both now. First Aerith, by the hands of Sephiroth in the Ancients' City, and now Tifa, also by Sephiroth. But who was this woman who accompanied him? What did it matter anyway, all this meant was that he would have to go after Sephiroth once more and defeat him again. Although this time around he would make sure he'd stay dead. Besides he had more motivation now, the deaths of both Aerith and Tifa.

"Are you alright?" Cloud quickly wiped his tears and turned to the voice. It was Nanaki. The way he could tread silently over the roof top had made him almost undetectable. Cloud nodded. He hoped Nanaki hadn't seen him crying.

"It's hard to lose the ones you love, isn't it?" Nanaki sat down beside Cloud, tail twisting almost into a knot before relaxing. He looked to the sky with a faint smile. "I remember the day Grandpa... passed. It hurt, but now it doesn't." He was silent. He sighed and continued to speak.

"You had to deal with the loss of Aerith, which hurt all of us. Now you must deal with Tifa's passing. I know that you are hurting and that you think you're alone in this pain, but you must understand that we all share this pain. She was a great friend to us all."

I'll end it with words of wisdom from Nanaki... Damn I love that puppy/kittie thing... Well I hope I can get the next chapter up...


End file.
